


Mirame

by SonozakiShion



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonozakiShion/pseuds/SonozakiShion
Summary: Luego de que Kasamatsu lo invita a comer para felicitarlo por la buena calificación que obtuvo en su examen, Kuroko decide que es la oportunidad ideal para tener una cita con el senpai y lograr acercarse a él. Sin embargo, no será tan sencillo como creyó debido a la falta de experiencia de Kasamatsu en el romance.
Relationships: Kasamatsu Yukio/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 2





	Mirame

Algo que caracterizaba a Kasamatsu era que se tomaba muy en serio su papel de _senpai_ , es por esto que a pesar de lo duro que podía parecer resultaba confiable para sus amigos, incluso para sus _kouhai_ de primer año, quienes solían acudir a los estudiantes de segundo y no de tercero, como él.

Por supuesto que eso no era algo que pensara sobre sí mismo, jamás se había puesto a reflexionar sobre el tema. Por eso cuando Kuroko llegó a pedirle ayuda con un curso que le resultaba particularmente difícil lo atribuyó a que optó por preguntarle debido a que se conocían de antes y, probablemente, porque había seguido alguno de los consejos de Kise.

Sin embargo eso no importaba demasiado, fuera cual fuera el motivo no cambiaría el hecho de que ahora se encontraban saliendo del campus prácticamente vacío.

—Lamento que tuvieras que quedarte hasta tan tarde, senpai—se disculpó Kuroko escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos a pesar de que era una noche cálida.

—Idiota, no te disculpes—para él no era ninguna molestia, se había quedado porque quería y podía ayudarlo—. Sólo asegúrate de hacerlo bien en tus exámenes.

—Lo haré.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que esa era la primera vez que estaban así; hasta ese momento se habían visto cuando estaban con amigos, compañeros o profesores, y las ocasiones en las que se quedaban a solas eran por breves momentos.

Tal vez le parecería más normal la situación si no se la hubiera pasado los últimos tres años escuchando a Kise hablar de Kuroko de una manera idealizada. Sin embargo en ese momento, después de intentar explicarle matemáticas toda la tarde y escucharlo fantasear con situaciones imposibles que lo libraran del examen, no le parecía el chico inalcanzable que Kise hacía parecer.

—Aquí es donde tomo mi autobús—la voz de Kuroko lo sacó de sus pensamientos—, pero puedo acompañarte a la estación, después de todo te quedaste hasta tarde por mí.

—Claro que no, jovencito—bromeó con su _orgullo de senpai_ algo herido—, me quedo en los dormitorios.

Una breve sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Kuroko a quien, como experto en observar el comportamiento humano, le hizo gracia la reacción de Kasamatsu. Hace mucho se había dado cuenta de que se tomaba su rol de senpai muy en serio, cosa esperable considerando su gran capacidad como capitán.

—Ya veo.

Kasamatsu se sorprendió un poco ante el gesto de Kuroko, esa leve curvatura de labios que sólo alguien como Kise habría podido descifrar si se trataba de una sonrisa o no, e ignorando la _extraña_ (y agradable) sensación que sintió en el pecho por unos instantes, se despidió de Tetsuya, no sin antes desearle suerte una vez más.

-

Cuando recibió su examen y vio que su calificación era más alta de la que esperaba, Kuroko decidió que lo mejor sería ir a darle las gracias a Kasamatsu en persona. Por eso esperaba hasta el final de sus clases, ignorando a propósito cualquier debate interno posible respecto a que tal vez se estaba emocionando ligeramente de más. Sin embargo comenzó a pensarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de dónde tenía clases Kasamatsu (o si se encontraba en clases siquiera) pues se había apresurado al salir de clases.

Comenzaba a considerar la idea de mandarle un mensaje para saber dónde se encontraba cuando dos estudiantes pasaron corriendo junto a él diciendo que llegaban tarde al entrenamiento.

El gimnasio. No perdía nada con intentar.

Tenía razón; había encontrado a Kasamatsu, pero estaba en medio de un partido de práctica y no le quedó más opción que sentarse a esperar. Tampoco era como si le molestara, menos siendo un _idiota del básquetbol_ , tal vez no tanto como Aomine o Kagami, pero lo era.

Se sentaba a ver el partido, aunque la mayoría del tiempo su atención se centraba casi exclusivamente en Kasamatsu, quien destacaba bastante más de lo que solía hacerlo en preparatoria y Kuroko no estaba seguro de si había mejorado _tanto_ en esos años o si al no estar Kise en el equipo, quien solía llevarse toda la atención como miembro de la Generación de los Milagros, destacaba más.

Una vez terminaba el partido, luego de que Kasamatsu se quedara unos veinte minutos hablando con sus compañeros, Kuroko comprendió que debía ir a hablarle él. Ya no estaban en preparatoria y sin Kise con su _radar de Kurokocchi_ probablemente no lo notaría a esa distancia.

Pero eso no iba a desanimarlo. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de cobrárselas por esos minutos que estuvo esperando (incluso si sabía que no tenía la culpa).

—Kasamatsu-senpai—le habló cuando ya estaba a su lado y seguro de que no lo había notado.

— ¡K-Kuroko!

El grito del chico fue incluso menos digno de lo que Kuroko esperaba, y lo único que lo salvó de perder su dignidad como senpai y capitán fue que sus compañeros, al no conocer a Tetsuya, se asustaron el doble o incluso el tripe que él.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Qué haces?—Lo regañó luego de recuperar el aliento—, ¿por qué apareces de esa forma?

Kuroko lo observó unos segundos, comentarios como ese escuchaba a menudo pero aún no entendía de qué otra _forma_ podía acercarse a los demás. No era como si se acercara con la intención de pasar desapercibido, simplemente tenía poca presencia.

Pero esta vez lo había hecho intencionalmente. Aun así, se hacía el tonto.

—Me acerqué normalmente—respondió con gesto inexpresivo.

Kasamatsu frunció el ceño, intentando descifrar si hablaba con sinceridad o realmente había querido jugarle una broma y como no tenía pruebas de esto último, optó por creerle.

—Como sea, ¿querías decirme algo?—Era extraño que Kuroko lo buscara fuera de clases, en especial después de su entrenamiento—. Espera, ¿no querrás ayuda de nuevo porque reprobaste tu examen, verdad?

Si hubiera sido otra persona, muy probablemente hubiera hecho un drama o se hubiera molestado con esas palabras. Pero se trataba de Kuroko, quien se limitó a reprimir su gesto ligeramente herido, principalmente por orgullo. Después de todo había ido directamente a decirle todo lo contrario.

—Venía a decirte que me fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Eres muy cruel, senpai.

La expresión de decepción en el rostro de Kuroko no habría engañado a ninguno de sus amigos cercanos, pero Kasamatsu no era de las personas más cercanas al chico, por lo que cayó rápidamente. Y considerando lo extraño que era que cambiara el gesto, se sintió culpable.

—Lo siento—no estaba seguro, pero sospechó que la mirada ligeramente victoriosa de Tetsuya significaba que no estaba tan herido como lo hizo creer, aun así sabía que se había esforzado y pensó que se merecía una recompensa—. ¿Tienes tiempo? Si me esperas te invito el almuerzo como premio.

— ¿Premio? No soy un niño.

_¿No es eso lo que diría un niño?_ Pensó Kasamatsu aunque se guardó esas palabras, no conocía tanto a Kuroko como para tentar su suerte _._

—Es grosero rechazar la invitación de un senpai, ¿sabes?

—Jamás dije que no. Aunque ahora no tengo mucho tiempo.

—Ya veo, ¿tienes clases en la tarde?—Se sintió algo tonto preguntando eso, sabía que los miércoles ambos tenían la tarde libre, por eso habían elegido ese día para estudiar las semanas anteriores, pero era una forma indirecta de preguntarle qué tenía que hacer.

—Hoy me toca el turno de la tarde en el trabajo.

—Oh…, entonces será la próxima vez.

Kuroko se tomó unos segundos para pensar sus próximas palabras; no había salido de manera apresurada al finalizar su clase ni esperado todo ese tiempo sólo para una conversación de poco más de cinco minutos.

—Tengo un poco de tiempo, si te vas a tu casa por hoy puedo esperar a que estés listo.

Aunque aquello le tomó por sorpresa, la idea no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Esa sería la primera vez que pasaran un rato juntos, a solas, por un motivo ajeno a los estudios.

—No tardaré mucho.

_Eso espero_ , fue lo primero que se vino a la mente de Tetsuya, sin embargo no lo dijo pues consideraba que ya se había metido demasiado con Kasamatsu, que seguía siendo su senpai.

Tampoco fue necesario que dijera nada pues esas palabras resultaron ser ciertas y en menos de veinte minutos lo veía regresar con el cabello mojado y su ropa habitual acompañado de algunos de sus amigos, de quienes se despidió antes de llegar al lado de Kuroko.

— ¿Nos vamos?

Tetsuya se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras guardaba su libro para ponerse en marcha.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber?—Preguntó Kasamatsu cuando salían del gimnasio en un intento por romper el silencio (Kuroko no era especialmente hablador, así que la tarea de iniciar una conversación recaía en él) —, yo invito.

—Té helado está bien. Pero esto no cuenta como la recompensa por mi examen.

—Creí que no la querías—bromeó sin poder evitar soltar una pequeña risa, en especial luego de notar la expresión ligeramente enfurruñada de Tetsuya. Al final sí que podía llegar a ser algo infantil y percatarse le hizo gracia.

De acuerdo, esta vez aceptaba su derrota. Por eso sólo frunció el ceño unos segundos.

Si bien se había percatado en la preparatoria lo confiable que era Kasamatsu como senpai y, sobretodo, como capitán, el observar como (casi) todos los miembros del club se despedían de él cuando se encontraban con él a la salida le confirmó aquello.

—Eres muy popular, senpai. Todos confían mucho en ti.

— ¿Qué? No, yo… No es tan así—no era la primera vez que le decían algo como eso, de hecho palabras similares fueron las que le dijo el entrenador cuando decidió dejarlo como el capitán en vez de alguien de un curso más alto. Sin embargo, sí que era la primera vez que se avergonzaba de escucharlo. Tal vez porque se trataba de Kuroko y la manera en la que decía algo como _eso_ con tanta naturalidad, o porque nunca antes había sentido esa calidez en el pecho.

El motivo daba igual, al menos por el momento.

La suave risa de Tetsuya lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Eres muy modesto—añadió—, o tal vez tímido.

—Oye, Kuroko, no te burles—lo regañó.

Eso no era cierto, al menos no al cien por ciento; era tímido con las mujeres, pero jamás se había avergonzado hablando con un hombre y mucho menos con uno que fuera su kouhai.

—No lo hago—y ante la expresión de desconfianza de Kasamatsu se vio en la necesidad de explicarse mejor—. Siempre pensé eso en preparatoria, eres un buen capitán en el que tus compañeros pueden confiar. Me sorprendió que no estés en el equipo de la universidad.

—La verdad es que me lo preguntaron, pero no quería dejar a mis compañeros del equipo de la facultad.

—Realmente eres muy confiable como capitán—respondió ocultando la sonrisa que amenazó con formarse en su rostro cuando pensó que eso era lo que (más) le _gustaba_ de Kasamatsu—Aunque debieron estar decepcionados, Kise-kun está en el equipo, de verdad deben necesitarte.

—No soy el niñero de Kise, ¿sabes?—Se quejó algo molesto y, ¿decepcionado?, después de tantos elogios esperaba que Kuroko le dijera que se merecía estar en el equipo por sus habilidades como jugador.

—No es lo que quise decir. Eres muy buen jugador, sería muy bueno tenerte en su equipo, y también eres un excelente capitán—se vio nuevamente con la necesidad de explicarse, por alguna (no tan) extraña razón no quería generar ningún malentendido en vez de aprovechar la oportunidad para jugar con él—. Lo que quería decir es que eres el único que ha logrado mantenerlo a raya con su ego, ¿sabes? Has sido una buena influencia para él.

—Sí, bueno, él maduró bastante.

—Sí. Pero no creo que hubiera sido así de haberse ido a otra preparatoria.

—Supongo que tienes razón—dijo con una risa—.Tal vez en otro equipo hubieran sido más permisivos.

Kuroko estaba seguro de que si se hubiera ido a Seirin su entrenadora tampoco le hubiera permitido hacer lo que quisiera, pero no podía decir lo mismo de otros equipos. Por eso le daba un reconocimiento especial a Kasamatsu.

—Debo irme o se me hará más tarde—la verdad era que ya estaba justo con el tiempo, cosa de la que se dio cuenta luego de mirar la hora.

—Tú también debes ser responsable—dijo retomando su papel de senpai.

—Lo soy—se defendió.

Luego de despedirse, antes de que cada uno comenzara a caminar por su lado, Kuroko decidió añadir algo más ahora que tenía oportunidad.

—Senpai, sobre mi recompensa…, estoy libre el sábado—dijo ligeramente nervioso, aunque supo disimularlo bien.

A Kasamatsu le tomó un tiempo comprender lo que quería decir. Por eso se quedó en silencio unos segundos, los cuales aprovechó para recordar si tenía algo que hacer ese día.

—Estaré ocupado en la mañana, pero quedaré libre al medio día. Te llamo en la tarde si quieres.

—De acuerdo. Es una cita entonces.

—No seas tonto—aunque sentía que el tonto era él, poniéndose nervioso e incluso sonrojándose por una _broma_ como esa. Ya no era un adolescente como para eso. Además se trataba de Kuroko, no debería ponerse tan nervioso—. Ahora vete, o llegarás tarde al trabajo.

—Nos vemos.

Sabía que Kasamatsu tenía razón, así que decidió dejar las cosas así por el momento. Se dio la vuelta en dirección a la parada del autobús mientras dejaba escapar una risa sincera al recordar el sonrojo de su senpai, quien ahora le resultaba más inocente de lo que había pensado en un principio, incluso había tomado sus palabras como una broma.

Suspiró.

—Creo que tendré que ser más directo—se dijo a sí mismo.

El fin de semana tendría que esforzarse más.

**Author's Note:**

> Me tardé mucho escribiendo esto, pero estoy feliz con el resultado, pienso que pudo ser peor.  
> Siempre pensé que un KasaKuro podría ser lindo, con Kuroko fijándose en Kasamatsu por lo lindo y bello que es como senpai y capitán.
> 
> Quería escribir a Kuroko tomando la iniciativa porque como el senpai es todo lindo y le da cosita hablar con mujeres no tiene experiencia en romance, por lo que es algo lento y tímido con esas cosas.
> 
> Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco; tenía miedo de que me quedaran ooc, pero creo que está bien.
> 
> Ah, sí, y gracias Mackita bella por ayudarme (siempre) con los títulos.


End file.
